Mary Anne and the Bachelorettes
by Elizabeth8289
Summary: Mary Anne's father and Carlos are going away, so it would be just her, Sharon, Dawn, and Meredith to be the bachelorettes. Plus, Mary Anne learned something that Stacey might not like: Dawn and Tobey are dating. How can Mary Anne tell Stacey?
1. Mr Spier's Big News

The Baby-Sitters Club doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Ann M. Martin. Thank you for your cooperation!

I was watching _Gone of the Wind_, which is one of my favorite movies, on a Saturday afternoon. My father, who is a lawyer, had a four-hour meeting since eleven this morning and won't be home until after two-thirty this afternoon. My stepmother, Sharon Schafer, is out with her parents to lunch and a movie, and my stepsister, Dawn, is baby-sitting until five. The only ones who are home with me are my adopted siblings, Carlos Peters and Meredith Sousa. My cat, Tigger, was sitting on my lap like he always does.

Who am I? I'm Mary Anne Spier. I'm a shy fourteen-year-old ninth grader at Stoneybrook High School, here in Stoneybrook, Connecticut. School is ending in a week or two and I can't wait for it to arrive. Dad and I lived on our own for a long since Mom died when I was too young to remember her. I grew up on Bradford Court. Sharon actually happened to be Dad's former high school girlfriend. She recently got divorced and moved here all the way from California with Dawn and her younger brother, Jeff. Dawn and I quickly became best friends long before Dad and Sharon finally got married... and now, we're stepsisters! I live on Burnt Hill Road now because the old house is too small for the Schafers to move in with me and Dad.

Jeff was already gone back to California to be with his father because he was very miserable here. Poor Dawn was torn because her family has been split in half ever since. But she does visit them often and Jeff visits here.

After the movie ended, I went up to my room to read _Little Women_. It was only two-fifteen, so Dad would be home soon. Then, we'd be spending the rest of the afternoon together for a father-daughter day. We love that and are very close.

Thirty minutes later, I heard a door open and shut as I came out and noticed it was Dad who just came home.

"Hi, Dad," I greeted him.

"Hi, sweetie," smiled Dad. "I'll go shower first and then, we can leave for the afternoon."

"Sounds good to me," I agreed. "I'll be downstairs in the living room while I wait."

"Okay," said Dad.

He did went up to shower and was ready in ten minutes when he came back downstairs,

"All set to go?" asked Dad.

"You bet I am," I said.

"Meredith! Carlos! We'll be back later on after dinner!" Dad called to them.

"Okay, Dad," said Meredith and Carlos.

We adopted them not long ago. Carlos has no family since he was eight years old. His older brother was ill with a scarlet fever at age eleven and his older sister, who was nine, & his parents were killed in a car accident. It was very tough on him. His room was our old attic.

Meredith lost her father a few years ago after a tour bus blew up. Her mom and sister died the same way while she was an exchange student from London, England. Boy, did she took it badly for a week and I supported her to make her feel better. I love them both. We share my room.

"So, how did the meeting go?" I asked.

"Very long," replied Dad.

"I bet," I said.

"I'll be going away on a business trip for a month starting tomorrow," said Dad.

"A month?" I asked as he nodded. "Was that why you were at the meeting?"

"Yes. Kind of. They'll be promoting me to a higher level after the business trip ends," continued Dad.

"That's cool," I said.

"I'm glad. I'll be an assistant manger while being the lawyer," Dad kept on.

"Awesome, Dad," I smiled.

"So, this means if Randy is out at anytime, I might have to work a bit later," added Dad.

"Oh," I said as my smile nearly faded away.

"Plus, I'll be doing more jury duties, but not every single weekend though, so we still can have our father-daughter days," said Dad.

"Oh, good," I said.

"What can I do is once I get my schedule for jury duties, I can circle the non-jury duties on the weekends so we'll know when we can get together," said Dad.

"I like that idea," I agreed.

"So do I," smiled Dad.

"I might or might not be home for dinner since I'll be home two hours late, but only when Randy's out," said Dad.

"This means the rest of us would be the bachelor girls while you and Carlos are away," I joked as we both laughed.

Carlos and his baseball game from Stoneybrook High School will be away in Orlando, Florida for a month. At the mall, which is our favorite spot to hang-out, we explored at FYE, a small variety store so Dad can get snacks for the business trip in Cleveland, Ohio, and in Borders. After that, we saw a movie and ate at _Johnny Rockets_ for supper.

"It's too bad it's our last dinner to be together for awhile," I said while waiting for our meals.

"I know. I won't be leaving until after breakfast. The cab is getting me for nine-thirty to catch the ten-thirty flight like Randy mentioned," said Dad.

"Oh. At least a month would fly by," I said.

"I agree with you, Mary Anne," said Dad. "I might be able to come home early."

"Sweet," I said.

"I hope so that is since a month is very long," said Dad.

"True, especially being away from your family for that long," I agreed.


	2. The Porters Who Came to Visit

After dinner, we went in the arcade we always do before we go home. My secret is I _always _win more tickets than Dad. Sometimes I would tease him. I just love being with him. When we got 40 tokens, we would split them up into 20 each. When I did spin and win, I had a jackpot that was worth 200 tickets! Isn't that cool? You should've seen Dad's face when he saw that! His mouth dropped open and I couldn't help laughing at that. After all the tokens were used, I had 260 tickets while poor Dad only had 150. I told you I win more tickets. We like putting our tickets together and there were 410 altogether.

I got this cool kit that includes pens, envelopes, paper, and stamps for 100 tickets, Dad got a Goofy hat that was 150 tickets, and we each got three pads of paper worth 10 tickets each.

"We can go to Friendly's on the way home," said Dad.

"Sounds good," I said.

That's what we did. I had chocolate milkshake and Dad ordered vanilla ice cream by my surprise since he always get chocolate ice cream.

"I wonder what my bachelor girls would do without me," said Dad.

"I don't know," I said shrugging.

After that, he told Sharon the news shortly after we got home and she was thrilled for him. Then, Dad went up to go pack.

"Oh, good, so whenever he has to work late, we'll go take-out and no oven until he returns," announced Sharon.

"For a month?" asked Dawn.

"Yes," replied Sharon.

"Wouldn't you be tired of doing that every single night?" I asked.

"Not me," said Sharon.

Dawn and I looked at each other.

"Or we can go on trips ourselves," said Sharon.

"Sounds good, Mom," agreed Meredith.

"Same here," Dawn and I agreed.

"We can start that when Carlos leaves next Friday," added Sharon.

"Okay," I said.

"Where do you have in mind?" asked Dawn.

"Probably South Carolina, Sea City where Mary Anne goes with Stacey and the Pike kids, and Portland, Maine," said Sharon. "We can do one week each."

"Perfect. I love Sea City," I said.

"You can see if we can rent the Pikes' beach house they rent every year," said my stepsister.

"Okay. That's a good idea. You and Meredith will like it," I said since Dawn went there, too when all the members went together. "I'm going to see Dad for awhile."

I went up before I could hear Sharon say, "He's probably still packing."

I knocked on the door when Dad noticed me there and smiled and said, "What's up, peanut?"

"I just want to be with you for awhile," I replied sitting on the bed.

"Okay," smiled Dad.

"I'm going to miss you the most when you leave tomorrow," I said.

"I'll miss you even more," said Dad.

My eyes started to water and hugged him.

"I'll either call or write," promised Dad comforting me.

"Okay," I said trying to cheer up a bit.

The next day, I got up at nine so I can see Dad take off when the cab gets by. At nine-thirty, the taxi arrived.

"There's the taxi," said Dad picking his suitcase up. "See you all soon."

"Have a great time," said Sharon.

"I will," said Dad as he came to me. "Bye, sweetheart."

"Bye, Daddy," I said as we hugged.

Later, it was raining and there was nothing to do. I read so many books, there's nothing good on TV, and homework is all done.

"I am _so _bored," I said.

"We can watch a movie," said Dawn who came to the rescue.

"I guess so," I said.

We decided to watch my favorite Hayley Mill movie, _Pollyanna_. Dawn likes _The Parent Trap_. After the movie ended, I was getting bored again. I don't have a sitting job until on Tuesday and Thursday. Thankfully, Dawn saved me again by suggesting a card game. We played Rummy with 300 points and I won with 350 points while Dawn had 230 points. I teased her on that.

That night, at dinner, Granny called Sharon saying the heater is broken and the plumber guy is on vacation until next Friday, so she and Pop-Pop are on their way to stay with us. Joy. Granny criticizes Dad often and I hate it when she does that. Dad hates that, too. We used to get along until that happened. I want to have the relationship we used to have. Thank god Pop-Pop doesn't and treats Dad like a son. He hates it when Granny insults him.

When they arrived, Granny said, "It's quiet here."

"Richard is on a business trip for a month. He left this morning," said Sharon.

"Good for him," said Pop-Pop.

"He's getting promoted to a higher level as an assistant manager when he gets back," I added.

"Wow," said Pop-Pop.

"At least it would be quiet without him for awhile," said Granny.

"Why did you say that about my dad?" I asked.

"He can be very immature and stubborn," said Granny.

"No, he's not. He's an adult, not a child. Since when adults are like that?" I asked her angrily. "If he heard you if he was still here, he would be mad at you."

"Mary Anne's right. That could happen anytime," agreed Dawn.

"You worry too much," said Granny.

"Worry too much? I don't want to see Dad to get hurt period," I said. "Sharon, may I leave the table?"

"Sure you can," replied Sharon.

I got up and went up to my room.

"What Richard ever did to you?" asked Dawn. "You know he's been nice to you."


	3. Mary Anne's Appendix

After dinner, the phone rang as I went to pick up from Dad and Sharon's room to answer.

"Hello," I said.

"Hi, my girlfriend," said Dad. "How are you?"

"Oh, hi, Dad. Fine thanks," I said. I was glad to hear his voice. "How is it over there?"

"It was raining when I got there," said Dad.

"Same here, it's still pouring a bit," I told him. "Granny and Pop-Pop are here because their heater broke and the guy is on vacation until next Friday."

"I might be home about two weeks before the end of the month," said Dad.

"That's great to hear," I said.

"I know. Is Sharon around so we can chat for awhile?" asked Dad.

"Sure," I said. "Hold on. I'm using the phone from your room."

I came out and said, "Sharon, Dad's on the phone."

"Okay," said Sharon going to the phone. "I got it. Thanks."

I went to hang up the other one so they won't lose one another. On Tuesday, I was helping Mallory with her seven siblings for the evening until nine.

"When your parents come home, I need to ask them something," I said.

"Okay," said Mallory.

"Sharon is planning to take us girls to Sea City and would your parents mind to borrow that beach you rent every year?" I asked.

"That's a good idea," said Mallory. "Why don't we talk to them together?"

"Sounds like a good plan to me," I agreed.

After we had dinner at seven-thirty, my stomach was starting to hurt for some reason.

"Do you have anything for my stomach? It's bugging me," I said.

"We use TUMS," replied Mallory. "Come on, I'll give them to you."

"Okay. Thanks," I smiled.

That's what she did and I took them.

"You can sit on the couch while you watch the crew," said Mallory.

"Okay. Sounds good to me," I said.

That's what I did and boy, was my stomach in pain!

"I don't know what it is," I said.

"Try to relax and I'll go call both my parents and Sharon," said Mallory.

"Okay," I said.

Leave it to Mallory who keeps cool during any emergencies. She came back ten minutes later.

"My parents are coming and Sharon wasn't home. Dawn was the one who answered. She went out with her parents, but Dawn will be here shortly," said Mallory.

"Alright," I said.

My stomach was in pain even more. When I tried to get some water, I could feel sharp pains.

"Would you mind to get water for me please?" I asked.

"Sure," said Mallory as she went to get it and came back with it.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem," said Mallory.

My hands were shaking. That's when Dawn arrived.

"Are you alright?" asked Dawn.

"I could feel sharp pains in my stomach," I replied.

"You did the right thing, Mal," commented my sister.

"My parents said the same thing," said Mallory.

Mr. and Mrs. Pike came home by then as Mrs. Pike came to me and said, "How are you doing, Mary Anne?"

"Worse, my stomach is in a lot of pain," I said.

"Maybe you should take her to the hospital," suggested Dawn.

At the hospital, I was rushed to the emergency room while I kept feeling that sharp pain in my stomach. Dawn was there with Mrs. Pike.

"Mom's out with my grandparents," said Dawn.

"How about your stepfather?" asked Mrs. Pike.

"He's away in Ohio for a business trip for a month," replied Dawn.

"Should he know what's going on with Mary Anne?" asked Mrs. Pike.

"He's having a meeting at this moment. I can tell him after he gets out of the meeting. We have a meeting schedule so we'll know when we can call him or he can call us," said Dawn.

Dr. Wellington came about five minutes later and said, "She'll be just fine. It's only her appendix, which is she had sharp pains. They're taking it out right now."

"Okay," said Dawn.

"She'll have to rest for a few days when she gets released and then, she'll have to take it easy," continued the doctor.

"Alright," said Dawn while he left.

"I'm here now," said Sharon who just came. "Meredith sent me here. Is everything okay?"

Dawn told her mom what was going on.

"I'll leave since you're here now, Sharon," said Mrs. Pike.

"Thank you," said Sharon.

"Not a problem," said Mrs. Pike as she left for home.

"Mallory did the right thing," said Dawn.

"I bet," said Sharon.

Dr. Wellington came back and said, "You can go see Mary Anne now. She's still asleep and might be very tired from the operation if she's awake."

Later, at home, Meredith was on the phone with Dad who just called.

"Who is that on the phone?" asked Sharon.

"It's Dad," said Meredith. "He had just called before you and Dawn walked in."

"May I talk to him? He doesn't know what's going on with Mary Anne, does he?" asked Sharon as Meredith shook her head giving Sharon the phone. "Hello, dear. How are you?"

"So-so. The meeting was long," replied Dad.

"I had to meet Mary Anne and Dawn at the hospital," said Sharon.

"Is everything alright?" asked Dad.

"Mrs. Pike had to bring Mary Anne to the hospital because she had stomach pains according to Meredith when I came home after I went out with my parents," said Sharon.

"How is she doing?" asked Dad who was getting worried.

"She'll be okay. Dawn told me it was an appendix and they were taking it out when I got there. She was still asleep when the doctor brought me and Dawn to Mary Anne and could be tired when she wakes up. Dawn added that all Mary Anne needs to do is rest and then, take it easy for awhile," explained my stepmother.

"At least she's alright," said Dad who was relieved.

"I know," agreed Sharon.

The next day, I was awake when Sharon and Dawn came to see me.

"Hi, Mary Anne," said Sharon.

"Hi," I said.

"How are you feeling right now?" asked Sharon.

"Still in pain a bit," I answered.

"Your father already know what's going on. He's glad you're fine now," said Sharon.

"Oh," I said.

The doctor came in the room and said, "How are you doing this morning?"

"I'm still in pain," I said.

"She might be like that for now, so we'll keep her here until the pain goes away," said Dr. Wellington.

"Okay," said Sharon.

That afternoon, I was back in the operation room because my pain got so worse that I learned it was my appendix on my right side this time. When I got back in the hospital, I was already awake when Logan and the other girls arrived to visit me.

"Hi, everyone," I said.

"Mallory and Dawn told us everything," said Claudia.

"We didn't see you in the hospital room when Dr. Wellington told us you had another appendix taken out on your right side," said Stacey.

"It's true. I was still in pain this morning," I said.

Then, I noticed they made get well soon cards for me.

"Wow," I said after I read them and put them on the side. "Thank you so much."

"It was Kristy's idea," said Jessi.

"I'm already surprised," I said.

"And Mom said you can rent our summer house when you get to Sea City," added Mallory.

"Perfect. Tell her I said thank you," I said.

"I will," said Mallory.


	4. The Letter about the Car Crash

That night, the phone rang as I reached over to answer it.

"Hello," I said.

"Hi, sweetie," said Dad.

"Hi, Dad, this is a nice surprise," I smiled.

"Sharon told me about last night. Are you alright now?" asked Dad.

"I'm okay now. I had another sharp pain and it was another appendix earlier, but it was on my right side at that time," I said. "If it wasn't for Mallory, who called her parents and Sharon, I'd still be in pain."

"I agree with you," said Dad. "How long you'd be at the hospital?"

"They're expecting me to be home sometime tomorrow," I said.

"That's good to hear," said Dad.

"I know," I said.

After we had a long nice talk, I hung up. It was great to hear his voice again. The next day, I got better enough to be released- finally! Sharon picked me up. She already knew about the other appendix.

"Carlos already left for Florida this morning," said Sharon.

"That's cool," I said.

At home, I was on the couch.

"Do you want anything?" asked Sharon.

"Not right now, thanks anyway," I answered.

"Did Mallory tell you we got permission to use their beach house?" asked Sharon.

"She did," I replied.

That night, at dinner, I was having Chicken Rice Soup. Later on, I was asleep when the doorbell rang. Sharon went to answer the door.

"I got a letter for Sharon Schafer-Spier," said a letter carrier.

"That's me. Thank you," said Sharon as she gets the envelope and closed the door behind her.

She opened it and read the letter that said, _Dear Mrs. Sharon Schafer-Spier, I'm informing you that your husband, Richard, was in a car accident on the way back to the hotel from a meeting. He is now in the hospital with minor injuries and will be fine. Sincerely, Randy Rivers."_

I was still sleeping at that time. Ten minutes later, I was in the bathroom brushing my teeth to get ready for bed. I almost didn't notice Sharon out in the hall until I came out.

"Oh, I didn't notice you there," I said.

"The letter came by earlier while you were sleeping," said Sharon.

When I read that Dad was in a car crash, the tears started to roll down.

"But it said he'll be alright," said Sharon.

"Thank goodness for that," I said as I started crying and hugged her.

"You don't have to worry about a thing," said Sharon with her comfort words.

"But it added he was unconscious," I said.

"It did, but he'll be fine before you know," said Sharon.

That didn't help much. I'd be worried about him. At midnight, I was tossing and turning in bed with my head while I was moaning.

"No, no," I was calling out. "No, no."

The dream started.

_Dad had just finished with a meeting going back to the hotel when a driver, who was on the wrong side of the road, was about to come. As Dad tried to go around that driver when the car crashed into his and it hit the tree._

_The doctor said he'd be fine, but he was unconscious. He was hurt and told it to Randy, who the letter the following day. The driver got arrested as the dream ended._

"No!" I shouted after I work up.

I sat up in bed breathing heavily as I started crying a bit. That was when Sharon came in to me.

"It's alright, honey, you had a bad dream," said Sharon.

"The letter just bothers me," I said.

"I know," said my stepmother comforting me.

The next day, I was asleep on the couch when the same dream returned and woke up when Dad's car hit the tree and sat up when Dawn noticed while she was reading.

"Are you alright?" asked Dawn as she got up to sit next to me.

"Yeah, even though I'm glad Dad would be okay, the car crash part just scares me to death," I replied.

"It'll be okay," said Dawn.

"I just pray these nightmares would just go away soon before Dad returns me," I said.

"I'm sure it will," said my sister.

A few days later, I found out that Dad was awake since the day before yesterday (thank god!) and was released and our family car got fixed. It looked brand new. I am _so _glad to hear that. Plus, I was better. I had stitches taken out from my stomach and my right side.

"Since you'll need to take it easy like your doctor said, we can go away for three weeks-one week in each state," said Sharon.

"Okay," I said.

"That's a good idea to do," said Dawn.

"We can do it in order starting with Sea City, Portland, and South Carolina. We can drive all the way to South Carolina," said Sharon.

"Okay. Sounds like a good plan to me," I agreed.

"I got directions for the Pike's beach house," added Sharon showing it to us.

"The house is so beautiful. What I like about the beach house is that it's right on the beach," I said.

"We can pack tonight and leave sometime tomorrow morning," said Sharon.

"Fine by me," I said. "Why don't we pack early to be all done?"

"We could do that way as well," agreed my sister.

That's what we did. While I was packing, the phone started singing as I came down to pick up.

"Hello," I said.

"Hi, sweetheart," said Dad.

"Dad! How are you doing?" I asked. "I heard about the car crash."

"I'll be fine. All I had was bruises," said Dad.

"How did that happen?" I asked curious.

"The driver was speeding and it was on the wrong side of the road. He crashed into my car while I tried to avoid him," replied Dad.

"Oh, I was glad when I was told you'd be fine," I said.

"What are my bachelor girls up to?" asked Dad.

"We'll be going away for three weeks- one week each. One in Sea City, where we'll be borrowing the Pike's beach house, Portland, Maine, and South Carolina," I told him. "We're packing early to be all set and we decided to leave in the morning."

"That's good," said Dad.

"I know," I smiled.

We talked for a bit until he decided to talk to Sharon for awhile.


	5. The Bachelor Girls in Sea City

I managed to have a good night sleep since that car crash went away thank goodness. Well, sort of, because in the middle of the night, I was having that dream again.

"No, no," I called out. "No, no. Daddy!"

"Mary Anne," Sharon's voice was heard.

"Sharon," I said when I woke up.

She came in and said, "It's alright now. You had another nightmare."

"I thought these dreams would disappear by now, but they are driving me nuts and they just keep coming back nearly every single night since we found out about the car crash," I said.

"It'll be okay," said my stepmother.

I'm glad it did for the rest of the night. Thank god! The next day, at six-forty-five, I got up 15 minutes before anyone else got up because I was so excited to start the vacation. I was already dressed and ready by the time the other gals came down dressed themselves.

"You're up already?" asked Sharon.

I nodded and said, "I just couldn't wait to start the vacation. That's why I'm already up and dressed. Thank goodness I managed to sleep the rest of the night."

At eight, we packed up our car, locked the house, and left for Sea City. I grabbed the beach house's directions before Sharon would forget to do so (like she normally does).

"Mr. Pike goes to a realty store for the keys on the way to the beach house," I said.

"Okay," said Sharon.

We got there in two hours and I showed her to the realty store. I went inside with Sharon telling them we had permission to rent to the Pike's Beach House. We got the keys and got to the house in no time.

"That's a nice house," said Sharon.

"The Pike's been renting it for nine years," I told her.

We got the suitcases and went in.

"Wow," said Meredith.

Meredith and I are sharing the room where Stacey and I shared twice. It has yellow decorations.

"This room is nice looking," said Meredith.

"Why don't we settle in, put our bathing suits on, and go down the beach? When the Pikes come here, there is only one rule they need to follow: no one is allowed to go in the water before nine in the morning and after five in the late afternoon because those are the hours that the lifeguards are on duty," I told Meredith and Sharon since Dawn already knew.

"Okay," said Sharon.

I changed into my bathing suit. My skin is very sensitive to the sun. When I first came here, I was red like a lobster. I got a visor and a bottle of sunblock. I'll put it on before we head down when the rest are all set. They were ready in a minute or two later. That was when I put some everywhere on my body in case I get sunburned again. I put my visor and sunglasses on.

"Let's get our towels and head down to the beach," said Dawn.

That's what we did. On the beach, I was on the towel laying there when I heard someone calling my name.

"Mary Anne!" a voice exclaimed excitedly.

That was when I looked up and notice I know someone since I first came here and returned here for the second time.

"Hi, Alex," I said waving to him.

He came to sit with me and said, "How are you?"

"Fine. How about you?" I asked.

"Same here," replied Alex.

He lives in Laweranceville, New Jersey. He's usually here as a mother's helper, too, with his cousin, Tobey, who was Stacey's the ex-boyfriend.

"I'm here with my family this time. The Pikes gave us permission to borrow their summer house," I said.

"That's neat. How long are you here for?" asked Alex.

"Just for a week," I answered.

"My family and I are here, too. No younger ones this time to give us a break, but Tobey's here," said Alex. "Tony! Did you see who's here?"

"Hi, Mary Anne," said Tobey as he sat with me, too.

"Who's your family here?" asked Alex.

"That's Dawn's mother, Sharon," I said since the boys already met Dawn when entire BSC members and I came here with the Pikes. "And that's my adopted sister, Meredith Sousa."

"You got an adopted sister now?" asked Alex as I nodded. "That's cool."

"She's all the way from London, England. She was our exchange student," I said as I told them about her life and on how we kept her.

"That's a shame," said Tobey.

"We even share my room since she came with no problems at all," I said.

"How about your dad? I'm dying to meet him," said Alex.

"He's away on a business trip in Cleveland, Ohio for a month," I told him.

"Bummer. I was hoping I would meet him," said Alex.

"Maybe you will next time," I said. "Remember on how I told you how I got a step family?"

"I remember when you told me that," said Alex.

"Sharon and Dad went to Stoneybrook High School together long time ago," I said.

"Isn't that funny on how they met in the first place?" asked Tobey.

"I know," I said. "Dawn and I are happy to be stepsisters."

That was when Dawn came as Tobey blew a whistle at her.

"Hi, Alex, nice to see you again. What was Tobey whistled at?" asked Dawn.

"You. That's who," replied Tobey.

"They're not the mother's helpers this year," I said.

"Nice," said Dawn.

"The best part is that we're here all summer long," said Tobey.

"Swell!" I exclaimed.


	6. Don't Tell Stacey about Dawn and Tobey

At noon, we went to the house to change back into our regular girls. Sharon and Meredith had already met Alex and Tobey on the way in.

"Tobey liked you, didn't he?" I asked.

"I guess so. What about Alex?" asked Dawn.

"Sorry to break it to you, but he's taken. He told me he's got a girlfriend back in Lawranceville, New Jersey," I replied.

"Oh," said Dawn.

"Both Alex and Tobey were already happy to see me here," I said.

"Didn't Tobey used to go out with Stacey?" asked Dawn as I nodded. "Uh-oh. Do you think Stacey might get mad at me?"

"I don't think she'd care since she was heartbroken back then," I replied.

"I'm not taking any chances," added Dawn.

"True," I agreed.

Then, Dawn had an idea and said, "Maybe it'll help if we don't tell a soul to Stacey."

"I don't think that would be a good idea. She's going to flip-out if she finds out. Say Tobey wrote a letter to her. Just think how she might feel if she finds out that we didn't tell her," I pointed out.

"Oh, you got a good point, but I'm not ready to tell her right now. I'll just say we're just friends," said Dawn.

"Well...," I said.

"You must promise not say anything to Stacey that we're going out if Tobey asks me out on a date during the vacation," said my sister.

"I guess so," I said.

"Good," said Dawn.

But I knew I shouldn't keep any secrets behind Stacey's back that is _not_ a very good friend thing to do.

That night, we went out for dinner at Burger Town. Dawn and I showed Sharon and Meredith the town. They enjoyed it. At the restaurant, I was very quiet thinking if I should just tell Stacey about what's going on, but I didn't want Dawn to get mad at me if I break a promise. The real problem is if Tobey writes Stacey to tell her himself and _she _might get mad at me and Dawn for not telling her. I don't know what to do.

Sharon, who noticed how quiet I was, said, "Are you alright, Mary Anne? You look pretty quiet tonight."

I still didn't answer in case I blurted out. I didn't sleep very well later that night. I was in a nervous wreck if Stacey finds out about Tobey and Dawn without knowing it. The next day, Tobey asked Dawn out on a date tonight to go see a movie. That was when I started to feel butterflies in my stomach. Later, at lunch, we ate at _Pizza Hut_ and it was excellent. I love Pizza, my favorite toppings are plain and pepperoni, so I didn't care which that I get. I get bacon every now and then, too.

That night, Tobey came for Dawn at five because the movie was starting at seven. Alex and I are planning to hang-out while they go out. Alex arrived with Tobey.

"Want to join us at the movies?" asked Tobey.

"Alex and I already got plans. We're doing a miniature golf and then, dinner. Thanks for asking anyway," I answered.

"Not a problem. I don't mind," said Tobey.

Alex and I had fun playing miniature golf. It's one of the sports I'm pretty good at since I hated sports. I also like bowling. I beat Alex at the end. He pretended to be mad and I laughed at him!

"You're paying dinner tonight. The deal's the deal," I teased him.

"Fine," said Alex.

We both laughed at that. We had Chinese for dinner. It was a bet. The winner chooses Chinese while the loser chooses Pizza.

"It's a good thing I won the bet because I had pizza for lunch earlier," I teased as we both giggled.

We shared Puu-Puu Platter for two: fried rice, chicken wings, won tongs, and pork strips. It was a good meal. After dinner, we were near the boardwalk.

"Do you think Stacey might get mad if she finds out Tobey is dating Dawn?" I asked.

"She might not care since he broke up with her. Why?" asked Alex.

"Just wondering. The thing is that Dawn didn't want me to tell Stacey about it," I told him.

"Why did he say that?" asked Alex who was shocked about that.

"I know. I told her if Stacey finds out no one told her, she'd flip-out on me or Dawn. Especially if Tobey writes Stacey and if she did, should I tell her what I told you?" I asked.

"That's a good idea," commented Alex.

"I know. The big issue is that Dawn would blame it on me," I said.

"I'd tell Stacey without Dawn around if you have to," said Alex.

That made sense to me.

"You're right. We'll see what happens," I said.

"You shouldn't let her make you promise not to say anything to Stacey," said Alex.

"But I did try to tell her Stacey might get mad," I said.

"Don't you worry about it. At least you tried to warn Dawn," said Alex.

"True," I agreed. "Maybe Sharon or Dad would know what to do if I'm stuck. If Stacey gets mad at me, I'm certainly blaming it on Dawn. I'm not joking."

"Exactly," said Alex.

At the house, Dawn wasn't back yet. Sharon was on the phone at the time.

"Here she is. It's your father. Want to chat with him?" asked Sharon.

"Sure!" I exclaimed in a happy tone and got on the phone. "Hi. Dad."

"Hi, sweetie," said Dad.

"Hold on," I said as I put my hand on the phone for a moment. "I'll be in the bedroom so we can talk alone. Okay, Sharon?"

"That's fine," replied Sharon.

"Anyway, what's up?" I asked going to the bedroom.

"Nothing. It's been busy here today," said Dad.

"I bet," I said entering there shutting the door and sat on the bed.

"I've been up since seven because the meeting was from eight to ten this morning," said Dad.

"Boy, you must be tired," I said.

"I sure was. I almost fell asleep during the meeting," said Dad.

"I can't wait for you to come home soon," I smiled.

"Me either to be with my girlfriend," said Dad. "What else what you did today?"

"Alex and I played miniature golf. We even made a bet: if I win, he'd have to pay me at a Chinese Restaurant and if he'd win, I'd do the same thing, but for Pizza. I won the bet. It was funny. Alex pretended to be mad and I just laughed at that," I said as we both laughed.

"Where was Dawn?" asked Dad.

"She's out with Alex's cousin, Tobey, at the movies. They offered us to go along, but Alex and I had already made plans earlier," I said. "Here's the funny part: Tobey was actually Stacey's ex-boyfriend. Dawn made me promise not to say anything."

"Why?" asked Dad.

"Tell me about it. I told her if I didn't tell Stacey and she finds out, she'll flip-out on me and perhaps Dawn," I replied. "I told Alex about it. He said to tell Stacey without Dawn around if I have to, which makes perfectly sense to me."

"That's a good way to tell Stacey," said Dad.

"As long as Dawn doesn't get mad at me for breaking the promise. That's what I'm scared of," I said. "Maybe I should tell her that Stacey asked me."

"Good plan," commented Dad.


	7. Dawn Tells a Lie to Mary Anne and Alex

I had another horrible night sleep. I wish I wouldn't be too shy to speak up. Luckily, Meredith told me tell Stacey with the words I feel comfortable with. The next day, I decided to keep an eye on Tobey and Dawn when I spotted them kissing on the lips. Where was I? I was in the bedroom watching them from the window.

Alex came in and said, "What's going on?"

"Shh. I'm spying on Dawn and Tobey," I said in a low voice. "They're kissing on the lips. Meredith came to the rescue, too, saying I can think about what words I feel comfortable with to tell Stacey, which makes sense to me, too."

"That's true as well," said Alex.

"I wish I'm not too shy to speak up," I said. "I'm always like that. I'm just thinking about it in my head."

"Another thing, didn't you tell me that Dawn has a boyfriend, Lewis?" asked Alex.

That was when it donged on me and said, "You know what? You're correct on that. I should tell him before he gets heartbroken and I bet she didn't think about it."

Later, Dawn was painting her fingernails when I came in.

"Tobey's taking me out and we're going bowling," said Dawn.

"That's nice," I said being sarcastic. "Alex asked me something that donged on me. Don't you have Lewis?"

"What about him?" asked Dawn.

"Lewis is going to get heartbroken if he finds out you're cheating on him to be with another boy," I warned her.

"As long as you don't...," started Dawn.

"No," I said as I cut her off. "Keeping a promise isn't going to help. You know Lewis likes you a lot. And, you know Stacey is going to get mad if I don't tell her about you and Tobey. Keeping secrets behind a friend's back can ruin any friendships."

"I'm sure she could careless since they broke up," said Dawn.

"It doesn't matter. I'm sure she still might want to know," I added. "If she did get mad and Lewis gets hurt, don't come crying to me because I warned you."

I got up leaving the room realizing I spoke up to Dawn by warning her. I'm not done yet since I'm thinking of telling Stacey. I hope Dawn knows that I'm correct on that. I wouldn't do that to Logan-ever. He'd be mad at me. I told it to Sharon and she agreed with me on that.

"So, I told her don't come crying to me if Lewis gets a broken heart or if Stacey flips out on me," I added. "I don't need that at all."

"That's right," agreed my stepmother.

"I have butterflies in my stomach about what would happen, but inside of me is telling me that I'm doing the right thing by trying to warn Dawn about this. I'm watching out for her and Lewis. I don't want to see either of them to get hurt," I continued.

"I know," said Sharon.

"If she does get hurt, I hope she'd learn her lesson not to do so again," I said.

"And, if you did anyone-Lewis or Stacey, I'll arrange your teeth," said Dawn.

"Grow up, will you? But what if they ask me?" I asked.

"Just don't mention it," said Dawn.

"Dawn, Mary Anne's watching out for you like a good sister and doesn't want you to break Lewis' heart. That's what she's been trying to tell you," said her mother.

Dawn left without a word.

"Alex is coming for me any minute. We're going on the boardwalk again for an hour or two," I said.

"Okay, honey," said Sharon.

"I'll call Lewis when the time is right to tell what's going on. But I better wait until Dawn is not around. Same with Stacey," I said.

"That's a good idea," commented Sharon.

Ten minutes later, Alex came for me and we left to walk on the boardwalk I told him everything and he was impressed that I spoke up to warn Dawn. Then, she showed up.

"You told Alex, didn't you?" asked Dawn.

"Alex asked me, so mind your business," I told her.

"Tobey's my cousin and I like to know about what's going on," added Alex.

"I have feelings for Dawn," said Tobey.

"Don't you dare tell anyone or I will not forgive you," said Dawn.

"Just lighten up. You knew keeping any secrets behind a friend's back isn't good-especially about their ex-lover," said Alex. "It'd be your fault, not Mary Anne's."

"Yeah. Come on, let's continue our boardwalk," I said.

That's what we did. Alex noticed I was in tears.

"Forget about what Dawn said so we can hang-out some more," said Alex.

"You're right," I said trying not to cry. "I'm just concerned about Dawn."

We were on the porch ten minutes later talking for awhile when Dawn came on the porch angrily.

"I hope you're both happy. Because of your big mouths, Tobey broke up with me," said Dawn.

"What are you talking about now?" I asked.

"Tobey heard you about me and Lewis," said Dawn.

"Well, you knew Lewis had you first," I said. "See you tomorrow, Alex."

I got up and went inside. I can't wait to see Dad soon.

"Mary Anne's right. It's nobody's fault, not hers," said Alex getting up and head back to his place.

Inside, I was upstairs on the windowseat. I called Dad ten minutes ago. He was probably in his meeting because I left a voice message. I was using my cell phone this time. Then, I heard it ring as I checked it and it was Dad thank goodness. I picked up to answer it.

"Hello," I said.

"Hi, honey, I was in a meeting that was eight hours long. I just got out when I heard your voice message. It sounded terrible. Is everything okay?" asked Dad.

"I told Dawn off," I began as I told him all about it.

"I agree with you," said Dad.

"So did Sharon," I said. "I told Alex about it and Dawn heard me saying she'll never forgive me if I say a thing to anyone. Luckily, Alex also told her off by telling her to grow up and that keeping any secrets behind a friend's back, including about ex-lovers, isn't right at all."

"I agree with him," said Dad.

"Then, afterward, I guess Tobey ended with Dawn because she showed up on the porch while Alex and I were talking and she blamed it on us," I said.

"That does sounds terrible," said Dad.

"I know. I feel guilty about it," I agreed.

"No, Mary Anne, you're trying to do the right thing. It's not your fault. Just remember that," said Dad.

"It feels like I'm warning to a wall or something," I said.

"I might join my bachelor girls in South Carolina during the last week of the trip," said Dad.

"Good. I can't wait to see you again so I can forget about this," I said.

"I know," said Dad.

At least he makes me feel better. I can always count on him. The next day, I heard Dawn lied to me about the break up: she's still with Tobey.

I went to her angrily and said, "I just found out Tobey did not break up with you. You're still with him. Why did you lie to me and Alex?"

Later, I was with Meredith in the bedroom. She couldn't believe that Dawn lied to me. Then, there was a knock on the door and when Meredith opened a bit, it was Dawn.

"Go away, Dawn. You hurt Mary Anne when you lied telling her Tobey broke up with you so you can blame it on her, which isn't fair to her," said Meredith who was mad.

I showed up at the door angrily and said, "Was that really your plan?"

"Plus, if Mom and Dad finds out about this, you will be punished for two weeks," said Meredith.

"Yeah. You know neither of them like liars period," I said.

We backed up as Meredith closed the door. At noon, Sharon, Meredith, and I left to explore town since Dawn was out with Tobey. I already told Sharon about how Dawn lied to me.

"That got me mad," I said.

"I bet. She'll have to be grounded for two weeks for lying," said Sharon.

"That's a good idea to teach her a lesson," I said.

At lunch, I was nauseous.

"Are you okay?" asked Sharon. "You look pale."

"I'm just feeling nauseous, that's all. May I go outside to get some fresh air?" I asked.

"Sure you can, honey," replied Sharon.

I got up and went out there for air. That was when Alex came by.

"Hi, Mary Anne," said Alex.

"Hi," I said. "You know what I found out?"

"I know, Dawn lied to us. Tobey told me he didn't break up with her. I couldn't believe it either," said Alex.

"I was very mad. I can not wait for Dad to join us," I said. "I just found out last night."

"That's good," said Alex.

Later, back at the house, I ran to the bathroom started vomiting.

"I should go check on Mary Anne," said Sharon.

I was still throwing up when she came in and comforted me.

"It's okay, Mary Anne," said Sharon stroking my hair.

That was when the phone rang and Meredith, who talked for awhile, came by after I finished throwing up.

"Mom, it's Dad on the phone," said Meredith.

"Okay," said Sharon.

I was sitting on the couch when she came out.

"Of course," said Sharon coming to me. "Here's your dad."

"Alright. Great," I smiled getting the phone. "Hi, Dad, what's up?"

"I was telling Sharon I'll be joining you bachelor girls in Maine," said Dad.

"Thank goodness," I said. "Did Sharon tell you that Dawn lied to me?"

"No, did she?" asked Dad.

"She did. I found out she was still with Tobey. How I knew that because I saw them from the window. I couldn't believe that she lied to me and Alex who knew about it because he was told that Tobey did not break up with Dawn," I explained. "I was so mad at her."

"I bet, honey," said Dad.


	8. Mary Anne Vs Dawn

On Sunday, we were on our way to Portland, Maine.

"I had a fun week in Sea City," I said since I forgot all about what Dawn to enjoy my vacation.

"Me, too," said Meredith.

"Not me thanks to Mary Anne and Alex," said Dawn.

"Dawn, don't blame it on them, they didn't anything to you. They've been protecting you from hurting Lewis," said Sharon.

"And I'm still mad at you for lying to me," I added.

In Portland, we rented a beach house that Dad rented. When we drove in the driveway, I noticed his car.

"Dad's here!" I cried out as I got out in a jiffy.

I ran inside-that was unlocked-and when I noticed him, I ran to hug him.

"Dad!" I exclaimed happily.

"There's my girlfriend," said Dad.

We hugged as he lifted me up while I had my arms around him.

"I missed you _so_ much," I said.

"And I missed you more," said Dad.

Sharon came in and said, "Hi, Richard."

"Hi, Sharon," said Dad as he hugged her, too.

Later, Dad and I decided to spend our afternoon together. Plus, Dawn apparently ran into Tobey because she went to him.

"Hi, Tobey, what are you doing here?" asked Dawn.

"We decided to visit here so I can see you more often," said Tobey.

"Swell!" said Dawn.

They kissed on the lips. I noticed that; I knew she lied again since she said she didn't had a fun time in Sea City because of me and Alex. That got me mad more than ever. I came out near the door.

"Excuse me, but I thought you said you didn't had a terrific time while we were in Sea City. I can tell that you lied again," I said.

Dawn was a pill. She almost punched me when I backed up in time. I'm done trying to warn her. That does it. I went inside to call Stacey on my cell phone in my guestroom.

"Hello," said Stacey who answered.

"Hi, Stacey," I said.

I'm glad she did.

"Hi, Alex told me that Dawn went out with my ex-boyfriend. Why no one told me?" asked Stacey.

"Did he tell you the reason?" I asked.

"No, he wanted to let you tell me," said Stacey.

"I was forced to promise not to say anything," I told her.

"What!" exclaimed Stacey in a shocked voice.

"Yep. I tried to tell her you might get mad, but no, she didn't listen. How Alex and I both warned her?" I asked.

"Oh, wow. She shouldn't make you promise for stupid stuff like that," said Stacey.

"I know," I agreed.

"I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at both Dawn and Tobey for not telling me about it," said Stacey. "Just wait until I go after Dawn when you both return.

I even told Stacey about what I told Dawn, too, and added, "And I don't want to see Lewis. He's my friend. I have his cell phone number, so I'll give him a call. He's going to be very upset. I know he will."

"I agree," said Stacey. "I'm glad you told me all about this and about why you didn't tell me."

After we talked, in case of the voicemail, I decided to text him to tell him to call me when he gets back when he gets a chance since he has my cell phone number, too. Dawn is lucky that Stacey didn't get mad at me.

"Who were you talking to?" asked Dawn.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked her.

"That's right," agreed Dad.

"I'm going to the beach tomorrow," I said.

"Okay," said Dad.

The next day, I did head down to the beach when my cell phone vibrated, which I always had on, and I answered it.

"Hi, Lewis," I said.

"How did you know that was me?" asked Lewis.

"Let me see. I texted you so you can call me because it's important," I said.

"Spill the beans," joked Lewis as we laughed. "How's Dawn?"

"That's why I was texting you," I said as I told him what she was doing to him.

"She's what?" asked Lewis.

"Yep. I told her you'd get heartbroken," I said.

"Thank you for telling me," said Lewis.

"Me, too. She almost didn't want me to," I said.

"Glad you didn't listen to her," said Lewis.

After we talked, this girl came to me after noticing me.

"Mary Anne?" asked a girl.

That was when I recognized someone I knew from grade school. It was April Livingston. She moved here after fifth grade ended.

"Oh, my goodness, April," I said.

"Yes, you got it," smiled April as we hugged happily.

"I can't believe it's you. I haven't seen you forever," I said.

"I know. What brings you here?" asked April.

"I'm on vacation with my family for a week," I replied.

"Awesome. I'd be seeing you every day for this week," said April. "I've been hearing you on the radio with that hottie star, Cam Geary. When I first recognized heard your singing voice. I was like, _I know that voice_."

"Thanks. I'm just taking a vacation," I smiled. "I was on music awards last summer."

"Good for you," commented April. "I saw you on there."

"You did?" I asked her.

"Duh," said April as we just laughed. "You were swelling."

"I'm sorry about Kayla when I first heard that she died," said April.

"Thank you. I was upset," I said. "How did you about this?"

"I saw it in the death notice and I saw your name under her best friends," said April.

"We were very close to one another. We were like sisters. Her twin, Kaylee, took it badly as well. They were like best friends," I said. "Her first anniversary just went by

"Thanks a lot, Mary Anne," said a voice.

It was Dawn, but I didn't pay attention to her. I bet Lewis called her to break up with her awhile ago.

"Are you listening?" asked Dawn.

April and I started walking down the beach. It was _so _great to get together again.

"How come you didn't answer Dawn?" asked April.

"I'm mad at her at this moment and not speaking to her," I replied as I told her about what happened.

"Wow," said April.

"I know," I agreed.

Later, Dawn is driving me nuts about the break up from Lewis.

"Whose fault is that?" I asked. "This wouldn't happen if you didn't cheat on him in the first place. He's my friend and I don't keep promises about cheating behind a friend's back. Oh, by the way, Alex told Stacey about you and Tobey. She was mad at you both for not telling her. You were lucky she's not mad at me. I knew that was going to happen. She said she shouldn't force me not to promise not to say anything."

"That's right. That is 100% wrong," said Sharon.

"If that was me, I would _never_ force anyone to promise not to say anything. Plus, Logan would get mad at me," I added.

"You're the worse sister to keep a promise," said Dawn.

"Dawn, that wasn't nice of you," said her mother angrily.

I already ran down the hall to the bathroom shutting the door.

"I'll go see her," said Dad who saw about what happened. "You shouldn't say hurtful to Mary Anne who trying to help you out."

"I agree," said my stepmother.

In the bathroom, I was crying while having my knees on my head.

"Mary Anne," said Dad knocking on the door and came in to be with me as he sat on the floor next to me. "It's alright, sweetie."

I didn't notice him until he held my head against when I buried my head against his shoulder while I kept sobbing.

"Dawn should know I have the right to tell Lewis or Stacey. What am I supposed to do? Lie to them? I don't think so. I could lose them that way," I said.

"I agree with you," said Dad.

"I told her that was going to happen. Thank goodness Stacey didn't get mad at me when Alex told her and when I told her what Dawn did to me. I'm done trying to help Dawn," I said while I just kept sobbing.

"I don't blame you," said Dad stroking my hair.

I still had my head buried near his shoulder while I was still weeping.

"It's going to be alright now," said Dad.

"Dad! Dad!" I called to him after having a nightmare at two in the morning. "Dad!"

"Coming," said Dad as he came in and sat on the bed with me. "It's okay, honey, I'm here. You had a bad dream."

I was crying while hugging him tightly. Two hours later, I was tossing and turning in bed this time while moaning.

"No, no. No, no," I was calling out. "No, no."

I was groaning as well. I was also sweating. Plus, I was tossing and turning a bit harder.

"No! No!" I called out louder. "No! No!"

Dad came in and went to me.

"Mary Anne, honey," said Dad while I was still dreaming.

"No! No!" I kept on.

"Mary Anne, it's alright," said Dad as I woke up and sat up in bed shaking. "You were having another nightmare."

"Dawn's hurtful words still bother me," I said in a whisper.

"It'll be alright, sweetheart," said Dad.


	9. Dawn Gets Caught in a Lie

A week later, we entered the last trip of three weeks: South Carolina. I dropped off the rental car Dad was using before we left Maine since I remembered that wasn't his car, he flew. Opps! Dad didn't care. He just laughed about my mistake! He always does that. This beach house where we were staying in South Carolina is _larger_ than any other beach houses we rented this month. The truth? I never been to South Carolina, so this was different. We were staying in Charlotte. Dad and I get to spend the afternoon together. That was fun.

"I just love it when we spend time alone together," I said with a smile.

"Me, too, peanut," smiled Dad.

"Sharon is teaching us how to fish later," I said. "How about you and I can have a contest see who can catch the most fish?"

"What's the prize?" asked Dad as I giggled.

"Well, I'll think of something," I said.

Then, I had an idea.

"How about a bet?" I asked. "If I catch more, you get me ice cream and if you win, I'll do the same."

Dad, who loved the idea of that bet, said, "You're on."

I can't wait to learn how to fish since I never been fishing neither did Dad. Dawn and Jeff did with their parents when they were still in California. They said it's fun. They do that when they go camping on most summer vacations. Dawn and Jeff have been doing that since they were little.

That evening, Sharon did showed me and Dad how to fish. She didn't know he and I made a bet. She'd probably laugh anyway.

I was a pro in no time. I've been catching every one of them. Dad? He'd catch a boot! That was funny. We were all laughing at that. Don't worry, he caught some fish at last. After that, I had 15 and Dad only caught seven. Wasn't that a shame or what?

"Well, I won the bet," I said.

"You sure did," said Dad as we laughed.

"You poor thing would have to pay me ice cream," I teased while I was still laughing.

"What bet?" asked Sharon.

"I made a bet with him to see who can catch the most fish. I won, so he has to pay me ice cream," I said.

She just laughed at that and added, "Boy, your dad always seem to lose a bet every time."

"I know," I agreed.

"Maybe next time I'll win a bet," said Dad.

"Maybe, maybe not," I said as we laughed again.

It's always fun to be together. He and I went out for a late ice cream and he did pay me ice cream. I just love it when I tease him and he just laughs at that. He doesn't mind being teased that way. He can't stand to be insulted liked I already mentioned before. I just wish Dawn would just apologized to me and she hasn't, so I haven't spoken one word.

Tobey must have saw Dawn again because I saw them. Did she knew he was coming? If so, why she didn't say anything. Did she think caught in a lie? Sure enough, Dad found out and asked her that and she said yes.

"Then, you should have said something," said Dad.

"What's gotten into you?" asked Sharon. "Apparently, you knew you was going to be caught for lying anyway. You are grounded for two weeks."

"That's not fair," said Dawn.

"Yes, it is. That would teach you not to lie again," said Sharon. "End of story."

"So, you are not going anywhere with Tobey for the rest of the vacation. You are sticking with us. Is that clear?" asked Dad.

"But I want to...," started Dawn.

"The subject is closed," Dad interrupted her.

"Whatever," said Dawn as she headed to the room where she was having while we're here.

A week later, we were back home. And I still didn't talk to her since she didn't say her sorry for what she said to me. We unpacked our suitcases after we got settled. Dawn was still punished for lying.

An hour later, Stacey came over and said, "Why did you tell Mary Anne to promise not to tell me about you and Tobey, Dawn?"

"Because I said so," said my sister.

"No, that was a wrong thing to do," said Stacey. "Mary Anne has the right to tell me everything besides on what's going on. She'd tell you anything like she does to everyone else. Would you like it if you _were _forced to keep a promise? Come on, Mary Anne, you and I can go hang-out."

"Go ahead, girls," said Dad.

She and I left to join the others at the mall.

"Hi, Mary Anne, Stacey told me everything about what Dawn did," said Kristy.

"Yep," I said.

"Did Lewis knew?" asked Mallory.

"Yes. I told him and he broke up with her. Boy, you should see Dawn, that was when she started complaining and that was when she told me I was the worst sister to keep a promise," I said.

"What!" exclaimed Kristy in a low voice.

"That's a rude thing to say," added Claudia.

"I know. I haven't spoken to her ever since and I was like, _I'm done helping you_. She knows I try to help her from getting hurt," I continued.

"I agree," said Stacey.

"He must have been glad you told him," said Jessi as I nodded.

"You and Alex did the right thing," said Stacey.

"I know," I agreed.

Dawn **_finally_** apologized to me two to three days later.

"Don't you every hurt me like that again," I said. "There are two more people you need to apologize, too. Stacey and if you want to have Lewis again, you need to say your sorry to him."  
She called Stacey to apologize and she forgave her thankfully. She did the same thing to Lewis and he also forgave her as long as she promises not to do it to him again. I'm glad that's over now. And Dawn and I made up thank goodness. Carlos came home from the trip two to three weeks later and he told us all about it.

The End


End file.
